


One Shot: Kneel

by whenlovesurvives123



Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Conditioning, Dom Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Hardcore, Impact Play, Loki-centric, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadomasochism, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Torture, Shameless Smut, Sub Loki, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovesurvives123/pseuds/whenlovesurvives123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki allows his personal submissive, Melissa, to top him, the result of this change of pace astonishes even him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot: Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one shot follows after Loki's attack on Midgard.(Avengers 2012) The first half of the story features Loki topping my OC, the other half is about her dominating him.  
> Without further a-do please enjoy the story.

It was bright outside by the time Melissa woke up. She awoken to the warm touch of the sun, it’s golden rivers rushed through the windows and invaded the room. One could see the curtains swaying as the wind played with them. 

She then returned her attention to Loki, whom, slept peacefully beside her. His snow white skin was warmed by the sun’s kiss. Melissa couldn’t resist tracing his face with her fingertips. He had such a beautifully sculpted face and dark long hair. One couldn't resist lacing their fingers into those strands. 

Melissa couldn’t believe it was already a year, today marked the anniversary of earth’s destruction, of her father’s demise. She silenced her mind of all thoughts, the day she’d given her heart to Loki was the day she buried her father deep within her soul, never to relive those memories again. It was easier that way, to forget the life she once led, the people who once embraced her, loved her. Melissa couldn’t allow herself to think about them. If ever those thoughts cross her mind, she would grow to despise Loki all over again and that she couldn't do. 

Melissa sacrificed her soul to him and drunk from the cup of no return. She was bound to him, it was these shackles she fought to preserve and protect. So, she closed the door on her memories, watched the ghost of her past return to their graves. The air around her felt light again. 

Loki suddenly stirred beside her and awoken with a vocalized groan. “Good morning master.” Melissa greeted. She shifted in bed to face him. 

He smiled wearily. Loki looked almost as innocent as a boy, with his hair in wild tangles down his shoulders, the twinkle in his sky blue eyes and that gorgeous smile. He then came upon her and straddled her legs, his hands ventured over her small body, starting at her face and ending at her legs. 

Melissa felt so soft beneath his hands like freshly made silk. Loki caressed her face, his thumb traced over her pouty lips. She was endowed with gorgeous full lips. Loki’s eyes altered scarlet, he felt those lips upon him numerous times, used them to quench his every carnal desire, heard them scream and moan with such passion, watched them contort each time he brought her to the brink of pleasure. Loki sought to use them again. The thought of it caused a fire to ignite in his loins, his pants tightened and he was painfully hard. He began to grind his erection into her body, made circular motions of his hips, felt her grow moist as he teasingly pressed against her. Melissa bit her lip, an inviting gesture, it only made her lips more desirable. Loki dived down to kiss her. 

Melissa moaned into his mouth, he kissed her possessively, powerfully. Her senses melted and became weak under his care. She felt his hands traveling her body, provoking her lust for him. Melissa sighed lustfully, hunger burned in her touch. Loki then snatched her wrists and pinned them above her ginger head. Melissa whimpered disappointingly and pouted her lips. She needed to feel him, feel the warmth of his skin wash over her. Loki, being a merciful master happily obliged. He pressed deeper into her, felt her sex radiating warm desire into him. He wanted her, needed her. 

Loki ripped at her clothes, fear and need tangoed in her emerald eyes. He chuckled, she knew what will happen next, it was that fear that Loki lived for, feasted from. Melissa laid naked upon his bed of golden silk, she felt like a dove laid upon an altar, a sacrifice to appease the gods. She accepted her fate bravely. 

Loki left and returned with toys, a lean cane that burned as if hell had sunk its teeth into one’s skin, a paddle, great for branding, a cat o’ nine, with gorgeous knots upon each whisker, and a she-devil whip with three acute tips that hurt like the slash of a knife. Loki used them masterfully, extracted her pain. He ate from the plate of her plight. 

He struck her with the cane first, witnessed her eyes glow with terror each time it sliced through the air. Two times, three, five, Loki painted her flesh with red. He was an artist, Melissa was the canvas, he warped her body into a mosaic of welts and bruises. His cock jerked at the sight, he needed more, Melissa begged for more. Loki then exchanged the cane for the devil whip. He raised the leather at her flesh, the red teeth stabbed into her back in sharp stinging bites. 

Melissa whimpered with each strike, the sound was music to Loki’s ears. He then moved to prob at her folds, they’ve drooled for him. Loki returned to his muse, after ten strokes of the whip, he traded it for the paddle. He launched multiple attacks upon the disturbed skin, drawing angry red blotches upon her plumb buttocks. 

Loki then released her from her torment, gratitude poured from her eyes. He kissed her again, passion dripped from each caress, each muffled sigh, each loving glance. Loki worked his way down her body, played with her bountiful breast. They’ve fit perfectly in his palms, as if, they were created just for him. He cared for them, fondling them, peppering kisses on her dark areolas. 

Melissa’s nipples grew taut, begging to be pleased. Loki fulfilled her desires, took one into his mouth, sucking, flicking and nibbling till she moaned from pleasure and pain. He then moved down her stomach and french kissed her belly button. Loki thrashed her legs apart, admired her lush intimate folds. He licked his lips, her savory scent filled his nostrils. He moaned into her as he pleasured her flesh, sucking flicking and chewing at her pink bud. Melissa moaned wildly, he drove his fingers into her till she came. Her hips buckled and she shuddered as the violent tide of her arousal rushed through her. 

“You’re ready.” Loki said as he released his organ from its confinements. He stroked himself as he positioned his meaty head at her tiny entrance. He slickened himself with her juices before shoving into her. Melissa thrashed her head back as Loki filled her completely. She was so warm and moist, her muscles clammed down around his shaft, sucking him deeper. 

Loki began to play with her breasts. He clutched them tighter as he plunged deeper into her. Melissa wailed with such lust. Her breasts twitched, her skin was slick with perspiration. She responded beautifully to Loki’s touch, whimpered each time he punished her, moaned each time he fucked her. Melissa was perfect, an alternative version of her past year’s self. She was once a ferocious tiger, now, a domestic house-cat, Loki indulged in his creation. Her claws retracted, the hiss had vanished from her speech, she was his now. Only a year and he had successfully conditioned her.

If Loki were to travel back in time and converse with the defiant and audacious Melissa, what would she have said? Would she succumb to the depths of despair? She desired the touch of her father’s murderer? Would she laugh and make a mockery of his adventure? Perhaps the third one, the Melissa writhing and sighing beneath him was the product of his creation, not the true Melissa. Loki had slain the agents of shield, massacred the heroes, murdered Phil Coulson, her father, and crippled Midgard with his reign of terror. Yes, the other Melissa would’ve cringed at the theory and fight him to the bitter end. 

Loki clutched her hips and rammed into her with bruising force. His pleasure was rising higher and higher. The feel of her soft canal brought him to the pinnacle of his feral high. Loki surfed the wave, felt his climax crash into her. Melissa’s muscles convulsed, wrapped tightly around him, milking his member. Loki removed his flagging organ from her and watched his milky nectar spill from her entrance. He scooped it up and fed his passion to Melissa, she moaned her approval. 

Loki laid beside her and embraced her, stroking her red silky waves and caressing her arm. She reclined her head against his strong chest and entertained voicing an idea. Melissa looked up at her master and stroked his chest. “Master.”

“Yes darling.”

Melissa suddenly shrunk in his arms, nervousness paralyzed her tongue. She wasn’t sure if Loki would permit such an idea. Loki seemed to noticed her sudden change in demeanor and embraced her tighter. He placed a kiss upon her forehead, like a father would to his child. 

“There’s no need to be bashful, please, air your concerns.” 

Melissa nodded. “Okay master.” She answered. She hesitated at first before speaking, she looked everywhere else except for into his eyes. Melissa didn’t want to see the look in his eyes the moment she vocalizes her desires. “The next time we…” She sighed. “Can I…”

“Speak up.” Loki demanded.

“It’s a stupid question.”

“I will be the judge of that.”  
“Can I… top you the next time we have sex?” Melissa shrunk at the sound of Loki’s burst of laughter.

He couldn't imagine it, a kitten tackling a lion? unheard of! Even still, Loki played with the idea. “I permit it.” He agreed.

“Really?!” Melissa said. She seized Loki’s arm in the midst of her excitement. She couldn’t believe her ears, Loki actually considered it. According to him, he never allowed anyone to top him, ever since his brother Thor. He was a teenager the last time he humbly knelt at someone else’s feet, he was older and stronger now and infatuated with sadism, with the power it bestowed him with. 

“Shall I refute my proposal?” Loki asked while arching one brow, Melissa loved when he did that. 

“No!” She nearly shouted. She then humbled herself and released Loki’s arm. “Please don’t master.”

Loki smiled and kissed her lips. “That’s more I like it.” He told her. “Within a week’s time you can top me, let your bruises heal first, a dom never wants to be in pain while topping another.”

“Yes master.” Melissa nodded. “Thank you.”

____________________________________________________________________________

A week had passed and Melissa was ready. With her bag of equipment at hand, she waltzed into Loki’s bed chambers. She exaggerated the longness of her legs as she strut towards his bed, arrogance rolled from her body like smoke, Loki was trapped in the fumes. 

Loki was lying on his bed when she arrived, he couldn’t silence his laughter. Melissa pulled off the domina look quite nicely. She fashioned herself in clothes of leather bondage, it made her body even more irresistible. In the midst of his observation, Loki had forgotten his promised position and walked toward Melissa. He tried to kiss her and she blocked his lips and slapped him. Stinging pain prickled his cheek, Loki suddenly remembered his position. He had temporarily handed the torch to her and it was he who was now on a leash. 

Loki then looked into her eyes and was astonished by what he discovered. There was no feigned arrogance, no false self-importance, there was just arrogance in it’s rawest form. It wasn’t forced. He gazed at her as if she were an apparition that had just risen from the grave, he had never seen that spark in her eyes before, this sudden rush of dominance. Loki couldn’t tell if this was a mask or her soul being revealed. Whatever it was, it fascinated him. 

“Avert your eyes.” Melissa hissed. She was pleased by his cooperation. She was also nervous, dreadfully nervous, she fought not to express it. To not give life was to give death and she killed it mercilessly. Melissa had cast aside her collar and leash, she was an owner now, it was her turn to cast judgement, to play music with Loki’s body. “Kneel.” She ordered. Loki obeyed. She had a temporary moment of unease before it passed away. Melissa couldn’t believe her eyes, her master was kneeling before her, heeding her commands, it was almost too much for her. Even so, she drunk in this moment, it tasted better than any cup of wine she’d ever had. “Show me how much you want me.” Melissa kicked her foot out and waved it in Loki’s face. “Worship my foot.”

Loki grasped her boot, her foot up to her thighs were clad in leather, a latex leather boot adorn by six inch skinny heels. Melissa could tower above the gods in them. Loki brought his lips to the tip, kissed her ankle and sucked the heel into his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Melissa coaxed him. She balanced herself on one leg, she drew power from her abdominal and prayed that she wouldn’t wobble, to show weakness was to throw the torch into a river, never to be queen again. “How do you like my feet?”

“They are perfect darling.” Loki answered, addressing her in a habitual manner. 

Melissa kicked his hands away from her boot. Once she settled her foot down, she stepped onto his hand, crushing his bones under her weight. “My name is mistress to you.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath, the pain was excruciating. Cold yet sizzling pain shot through his fingers and clawed up his arm. “Yes mistress.” The girl was trampling over his pride, she forced his inner dom into hibernation, his masochism rose from the ashes like a phoenix. Loki couldn’t remember the last time he felt this belittled, insignificant, not even Thor had wrestled with his pride. Loki found that he liked those feelings.

Melissa smiled smugly. “Are you going to be a good boy today?”

“Yes mistress.” Loki answered. 

“Good.” Melissa pat his head as if he were a stray dog. “I have big plans for us.” Loki had witnessed her eyes darken. Those were not the eyes of his submissive, she truly died at the altar, a monster stood in her place. Loki smiled inwardly, found that he wanted to be used and manipulated by her. “But first, I’m gonna make you my bitch, are you okay with that?” Before Loki could answer, Melissa silenced him with her boot, pressed the tip against his lips. She snickered deviously. “Did I tell you to speak?”

“No mistress.”

“You’re damn right I didn’t.”

Her change in character made Loki want to laugh, he denied himself the pleasure, he was interested in seeing how far Melissa will go. She ordered him to stand and she led him to the St. Andrew’s cross. Melissa had bound his limbs to the X shaped crossed, his final thread of dominance was snatched away from him. She burned it with her new presence. Melissa worked in silence, flogging him. She worked with such dexterity, flicking her wrist, causing the tails to twirl as they’ve struck him. She launched a parade of pain onto his chest. Loki groaned, the pain gnawed at his flesh. Melissa worked down, striking his stomach. She stopped only to grab his erection. Her tiny fingers played upon his sensitive flesh, caused his entire body to shiver with need. 

Melissa stopped to admire his thriving member. It was his thickness that mesmerized her, almost the width of her wrist, he was slightly longer than her forearm. His head was engorged as his salty lust rushed through his spear. Droplets of precum danced upon each bulging vein and ridge. It made Melissa smile arrogantly, Loki wanted her, she decided to punish him for his selfish desires. Melissa’s fingers fled to her hair, she loosened the hair tie that had bound her strands in a ponytail. Her hair flowed easily out of the string like water and licked the base of her back. 

“You will stay hard for me.” Melissa tied the string around the base of Loki’s tool. He grunted, pain spiked from his hardness, pain and pleasure, the cock ring kept him hard and gave him a decent dose of delicious pain. Melissa decided to increase his torment and tortured his manhood. His organ became lost in the tangle of flog tails, his body drifted into the pain. A scream became stuck in Loki’s throat, Melissa was viciously ravishing his member. She continued to slap the tails onto him, they’ve landed with a heavy thud. 

He growled like a wounded wolf on the brink of death, this did feel like death, death and rebirth. His dominance was sacrificed and from its blood, Loki had forged a new life. 

The pain suddenly ceased and Melissa took him into her hand again. Loki looked into her eyes, there were daggers in them, they were all aimed at him. It was then that Loki realized his submissive wasn’t a mere house-cat, but, a tiger fashioned in a kitten’s attire. He had fooled himself, believing he had molded her out of clay, sculpted her into being his perfect pet. Melissa was no servant but a master in disguise, Loki humbly knelt at her throne. 

The fight was still there, the bite felt even harder than ever before, Melissa had only subdued it, sedated it. Now it was awake, it bore its fangs, ready to strike. Melissa was unaware of the fire that presided in her core.

“You want me to suck your cock right?” Melissa asked, feigned an innocent voice. She batted her eyes at Loki before squeezing his enormous size. “My mouth is not going anywhere near your dirty little cock.” She slapped it. Melissa then walked towards her bag and pulled out a sturdy cane, she moved to plague his body with welts. “This is a good look for you.” She teased. She tapped his veiny spear with the cane, Loki grunted in pain. “Submission becomes you.”

Melissa never lightened her strikes. Loki felt the crippling thorns of pain sink into his body. It was fire, pure fire! It burned and slashed into him simultaneously. How can a thin cane feel as sharp and powerful as a blade. From it, Loki became acquainted with how hell felt like, felt it’s oceans of fire upon his skin, it was beautiful. Melissa was beautiful, he had fallen in love with the ghost of herself within her green eyes. 

“I’ll reconsider my decision if you can take everything I throw at you.” Melissa offered and Loki accepted the challenge. She walked towards her bag and fished out a braided rope. “Do you remember your safe word?” She asked as she walked back towards him.

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Red.”

“Excellent.”

Melissa untied the string from Loki’s tool and replaced it with the rope. The material scratched his sensitive manhood, it felt razor sharp against his testicles. She tugged at the rope, caused it to bite into his veins. Loki fended off a scream as Melissa tied the other end of the rope to the bedpost. Heavens, he loved her sadism, he never knew she had it in her. Melissa then took a red flip-cat whip and feathered the tips against his chest. Flicking her wrists, the leather spiraled down Loki’s legs and crawled back up, her strikes suddenly altered sadistic as she aimed upwards, striking him with the knots instead. The whiskers stung as they thudded against Loki’s thighs. They’ve landed heavily against him, excited the pain.

“I’m pleased by your endurance.”Melissa said. The meekness had left her voice, Loki still couldn’t believe this was the same Melissa from last week. “You’re ready for your prize aren’t you?” She tapped the tip of his manhood, it twitched despite the bondage. “I take that as a yes.” Melissa released him and sat him down onto a chair. She knelt between his legs and took his member into her hands. She stroked his slick flesh, her fingers had feathered his testicles and drew upon his bulging veins. Melissa teased his tip, circling the head with her thumb. “Beg for my mouth.” Melissa ordered. 

She applied pressure as she stroked him, his masculine scent was intoxicating. Melissa was never in such a position of power. She’s used to being bound and used for Loki’s obscenities, she took joy in it. Now it was Loki’s turn, she shed a light, forced him to enjoy his self-humiliation.

“Please suck my cock mistress.” Loki said. His flesh shivered as Melissa stroked him. She masterfully extracted his lust. Loki had nearly moaned as she played with his shaft head. He could feel the pressure rising, his pleasure was stacking on top of itself, creating a tower. Loki fought the urge to restrain Melissa and forced himself into her delectable folds. He needed to feel her moist heat, needed it badly. 

“Boring, you call that begging?” Melissa mocked.  
“Please mistress, I need you.”

“I know you do.” Melissa smirked. 

“You have the body of a goddess.” Loki continued. “Please find it in your heart to help your lowly servant.” He looked at her with imploring eyes

Melissa couldn’t help but to laugh, this had to be a dream if Loki was begging for anything. She looked outside to see if it was raining flying pigs. Nope. This was real. “Charming.” She gripped him harder, caused Loki to flinch. “I’ll give you what you want just for making me laugh.”

Melissa kissed the tip and flicked the slit with her tongue. Loki gasped from the sudden surge of pleasure a simple action evoked. She placed a hex upon his senses, Loki happily served at her feet. Her wet muscle circled his head. Melissa then kissed her way down to his cum filled sacks, she flicked and sucked them into her mouth. Beads of precum showered Loki’s inflamed size. Melissa smile conceitedly and licked him lengthwise. Her tongue fell over each vein, each ridge, the taste of him was a burst of fireworks. She couldn’t get enough of Loki. Melissa ceased to let it show. Melissa opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her threshold.

Loki growled as his desire charmed his body. He could feel her tongue massaging his flesh, felt the narrow passage of her throat. It took all of Loki’s willpower to not cram into her esophagus. He sat there, still and out of character. Melissa’s heat spilled onto his member and she took him deeper into her throat. She devoured him whole, her tongue peaked out to tease his testicles. Loki moaned loudly, it was the loudest he had ever moaned and he didn't care. This was Melissa’s best performance by far. “I’m about to cum.” 

“No you’re not without asking first.” Melissa reminded him.

“Please.” His voice sounded distant and feeble. “Please let me cum Mistress.” He could feel his essence rushing into his member, filling his shaft head, threatening to spill. It was painful to hold off his release. 

“Cum for me.” Melissa ordered. Salty nectar erupted from his tool and invaded her esophagus. He released a large gush of passion, far more than usual. Melissa endeavored to swallow all of him, some spilled from her lips and dripped onto her soft bust. She suddenly noticed her own wetness, her arousal soaked through her leather binds. She stood up and released her body from the leather. Melissa’s fingers then fled to the pearl between her legs. “My pussy’s so wet.” She kicked off her heels and placed her right foot on top of Loki’s shoulder, giving him a better view of her lush garden. “What do you think? Pretty isn’t it?”

Loki caught a wisp of her scent in his nostrils, his mouth watered. “It’s the most scrumptious pussy I’ve ever laid eyes upon.”

“Of course.” Melissa was too in love with herself at the moment. She dipped her fingers into her tunnel and painted Loki’s nose with her scent. “That’s a given.” She slowly backed away from him. “You want to touch it don’t you?”

“More than ever.” Loki replied.

“Try, reach for it.” Each time Loki stretched to reach her, Melissa would deny his touch, backing away slowly. 

“I can’t reach it.” 

Melissa chuckled and sat on a table. She hiked up her legs, her hands took shelter between her legs. “That’s a shame, I guess you just have to sit there and watch me enjoy my cunt.” She kneaded at her clitoris, applied pressure. With her other hand, she drove three fingers into her sweltering entrance. One could hear the wet smacking melodies of her juices, Melissa teased Loki with it. She hooked her fingers an inch behind her pubic bone and drilled into her G-spot. She sighed in ecstasy, her fingers worked at her bud. Pleasure was reborn in her intimate place. 

Loki, against his better judgement, raced across the floor and towards her. He stole her hands into his grasps and pinned them upon her head, he shoved into Melissa. One couldn’t fathom the bliss, the heavenly rapture he felt at that moment. Loki began to pound into her, his pelvis became a blur as he buried himself in her paradise. 

Melissa then kicked her right leg under his arm and pressed her toes against his lips. “Unhand me.” She ordered in a solemn tone. Loki growled in frustration, he didn't want to leave her softness, it beckoned him to stay. He entertained killing her fun and taking her by force. Loki looked into her eyes, they left no room for rebuttals. Her emeralds altered into hard stones, she casted them, wielded them against his soul. Loki sighed and released her arms. He took her foot and kissed her ankle. “Do as I say.” Melissa slithered the command. Loki backed away from her. “Lie on the floor, on your back.”

Loki obeyed and lied on the floor. He winced, the coolness had plunged into his aching muscles and welts, reviving his agony. Melissa then climbed on top of him and pushed his manhood into her folds. She released him from her heat before bearing down on him again. It was teasing agony for the both of them. Melissa armored herself, ceased to convey her thoughts, she wore a mask of cold dominance, didn’t allow Loki to know that she wanted him as badly as he needed her. “You think you can fuck me huh?” 

Melissa seized Loki’s throat, squeezing brutally, depriving his lungs of oxygen. She released him the same time she took him into her tunnel again. Melissa then slapped him and pulled Loki out of her again. “But do not fret.” She said with a wicked glint in her eyes. “You will fuck me, not with your cock, but with your mouth.” Melissa stood up and walked towards her bag and pulled out a strapon. She chuckled at the sight of his eyes widening. She concluded that Loki believed she wished to fuck him. Melissa laughed, she would save that for another session. She waltzed towards Loki and tied the strapon around his head, the dildo was directly over his mouth. Melissa gripped the plastic in her hands and guided it into her entrance. She pressed her palms against his chest as she rode the dildo, slickened it with her juicy desire. Her inner muscles clutched the plastic as it pressed against her trigger spot. Pleasure burst from her groin and galvanized her entire body. The sensations were breathtaking. 

Loki was humbled by the act, his body was hers to used and break as she pleased. She made use of his mouth wisely. It was torturous, he thirst for her, desired to taste the product of her bliss. She made circular undulations of her hips, forcing the dildo deeper into her. Loki suddenly became envious of the lifeless plastic, he desired to be inside her, to claim her lust. Instead, he was submitting to her lecherous choice. It wasn't long til Melissa came. She came in silence, the full force of her climax smacked into her body like a wrecking ball. 

After her breathing tranquilized, Melissa removed the strapon and sat on Loki’s chest, she stroked his arousal. He felt savory between her fingers, his precum danced upon her hands as she covered every virile inch of Loki in his seed. A fire seared within her loins, the hollow ache became more apparent. Melissa’s sex was insatiable, she exploited that fact. She turned around and sat upon Loki’s face. “Lick me clean.” She ordered. 

“Yes mistress.” Loki cradled her firm buttocks within his hands. He admired her wet genitals. Her sex was adorned with blushed lips, soft outer folds and a lush pink seam. He groaned like a starved beast, needed to taste the fruit of Melissa’s cravings. Loki drunk in her scent. Gods! She dripped with divinity. Loki thought, her intimate perfumes generated his member to jerk. He succumbed to his erotic hunger and mauled into Melissa. He devoured her in a mad frenzy, salacious derangement. He chewed, sucked and snarled at her bud, it shivered between his lips, he prodded at it with his tongue.

Melissa’s flesh was juicy with honey nectar, it swaddled his tongue, he couldn’t get enough of the fruit. Loki harvest her passions and relished in her favors. “Fuck!” He moaned into her. Loki would love to live and die between her legs. 

“I bet you can’t get enough of me.” Melissa grind her wet sex into his mouth.

“You are right mistress, you are perfect, everything about you.” Loki slurped at her arousal.

“Flattering, keep that up and I just might let you fuck me.”

Melissa peered down at him and watched Loki work his magic. She congratulated herself, fore, she tamed the dragon, she fashioned him in the ghost of his past. Melissa sculpted him out of clay and watched her creation take form. She felt her ego take flight. Melissa suddenly seized a fistful of his hair, her body constricted, her fervor drenched his lips. Loki worked vigorously to draw out her climax. She fucked his mouth, humped her genitals all over his lips. Her delight had torched her senses, she could feel the sensations boiling. Melissa was drowning in this delicious heat, she never wanted to breath again, she wished to be dragged down into this abyss forever. Melissa succumbed to tremors, her chest heaved, eyes closed, she nibbled at her bottom lip, she was inching closer. Melissa’s entire body shook, she toiled not to whine, her facade was melting, she fought to remain. A feeble mewl escaped her lips anyway, she became a moaning mess. Her genitals contracted, clitoris throbbing, stomach rippling, buttocks clinging, Melissa released a divulge of lust. Loki drunk in the flood gratefully.

“Good boy.” Melissa said breathlessly. She steadied herself and rose to her feet. She moved away from Loki, abandoned him on the floor. “Let’s play a game.” She proposed. “It’s called ‘find your mistress.’ If you can find me, eyes closed and crawling, I’ll allow you to fuck me as hard and as many times as you want.” Loki’s penis jerked its approval. “You have two minutes to find me.” Melissa backed away slowly.

Loki searched for her desperately, he painted the world with his ears, seeing by hearing. He listened for any hint of motion, and muffled creak of the floor. He began to crawl, felt the space around him, he snatched at empty air. Loki crawled further till he felt a pair of legs. He opened his eyes and hopped to his feet. 

“You’ve found me.” 

Loki took her into his embrace and slammed her against the wall. The harsh cold wall bit into Melissa’s naked breasts, Loki pinned her hands above her head. He struck her ass, it jiggled at impact. He slipped into her womanhood and was greeted by blistering heat. Loki wedged the broad head of his organ into her, hammering her flesh in sledgehammer like thrusts. He knocked the air from her lungs as he ravished her, reclaiming her body. 

Melissa wailed a moan, her body sunk deeper into the stone cold wall. She felt his spear forcing it’s way through her muscles, popping her cervix and kissing her womb. Melissa didn't protest against Loki’s advances, the brutish nature of his lovemaking. He plunged into her with erratic thrusts, he clutched her wrists ever so tightly, Melissa was sure she would bare his marks for weeks to come. 

Loki continued to pound into her garden, her ass jiggled with each invasive thrust. Loki could hear her flesh gobbling his manhood, heard her juices sloshing around him. He mixed up his movement, would pull out of her completely only to impale her repeatedly. Melissa submitted to his carnal and beautiful perversions. She began to sob with need, she needed this, she allowed her primal senses to guide her through the forest of her dark desires. Explosive tension ignited in her core, with each thrust the pleasure spread, she became entangled by the web Loki crafted. 

Loki fucked her to the wallowing chimes of her sex, the tune elicited his lust. They’ve danced to this orchestral of primal ecstasy, they’ve bathed in the sweet scent of raw sex. His penis pulsated, he couldn’t get enough of Melissa. She was exciting, wild like fire and feral, he became drunk off of her. He ignored the sudden cries of his welts and bruises, concentrated his strength into each plunge. 

“Fuck!” Melissa wailed, her mind became blank, fathomless. She spiraled deeper and deeper into this forest of carnal pleasure. Her body jerked, she thrashed her head and met his thrusts, pushing back against his pelvis to heighten the sensations. Loki then switched his angle, manipulated both of G and A spot, he pumped into them. Melissa shook, her climax gushed from her, showering his penis with her searing liquid. 

He continued to use her body, brought it to the tip of human pleasure and witnessed the result of each adventure. Loki played with her core and she became limp in his arms, he supported her weight, brought her to another orgasm before he came. Sizzling webs of cum decorated Melissa’s place, Loki emptied himself inside of her, scorching her inner walls. 

Now breathless, Loki carried Melissa back to bed. He caressed her face, kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks and chin. “That was fun wasn’t it?” Melissa asked after catching her breath. “We should try pony play next time.” She insisted. 

Loki gave her a warning look. “That is a stretch.” He said, reclaiming his throne as master. It was true that he enjoyed their session. He was no longer surprised by Melissa’s change in character. Every switch must have their beginning, the day Loki topped Thor even he was astonished. Loki chuckled a laugh devoid of emotion. His brother was dead now along with his midgardian friends.

“Did you like it?” Melissa asked, redirecting his attention to her. 

Loki reassured her. “I’ve enjoyed it more than I should. You’ve switched beautifully.”

“I’ve learned from the best.” Melissa straddled his thighs.

Loki snaked his arm around her waist and threw her into the bed, immobilizing her with his body. “Now it’s time for me to do my worst.”

Fear conquered her eyes once more. Melissa was acquainted with Loki’s ‘worst’. The thought of it generated moisture in her sex. “Yes master.”


End file.
